


Crimson Days 2021

by FuturisticLoverGhost



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crimson Days (Destiny), F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Polyamory, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuturisticLoverGhost/pseuds/FuturisticLoverGhost
Summary: One-shots para o desafio dos Dias Carmesim 2021 criado pelo pessoal do Tumblr para que o evento recém removido do jogo não seja esquecido.Capítulos diferentes poderão usar casais diferentes. Tags serão atualizadas de acordo. Cada capítulo é um tema.
Relationships: Crow/Male Guardian, Female Guardian/Male Guardian, Guardian/Guardian/Guardian (Destiny), Male Guardian/Uldren Sov, Titan/Hunter/Warlock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. Carmesim (Guardian/Guardian/Guardian)

Carmesim. Monroe nunca se sentiu particularmente atraído por aquela cor... Talvez por ser um tom mais forte do que os tons de rosa que sempre tinha gostado, talvez porque lhe trouxesse más lembranças.

Aquela era a cor do vestido que estava usando quando despertou em uma área congelada de Marte. Uma roupa que não era prática, que revelava demais de si, que tinha tornado muito difícil escapar daquele inferno congelado. Uma roupa que o deixou desconfortável e que sentia que não representava o que era de verdade.

Também era a cor e o nome do evento usado na Última Cidade para representar o amor. Os casais se uniam, lutando lado a lado, como que para mostrar quem era o melhor casal. Uma tradição que o pequeno Caçador achava particularmente idiota. Era um dia que se recusava a assistir as partidas do Crisol e tentava se manter ocupado.

Por isso estava sozinho em seu apartamento, com as cortinas fechadas e as luzes apagadas, comendo chocolates baratos que havia comprado em uma das lojinhas da Torre que se preparavam para essa ocasião. Quinn repousava no travesseiro ao lado, silencioso, sabendo que pouca coisa poderia fazer para ajudar com o péssimo humor de seu próprio Guardião naquele momento.

Pelo menos até que o som de alguém batendo na porta fizesse Monroe se mover, murmurando qualquer coisa de forma mal humorada antes de levantar do sofá e caminhar lentamente até a porta, quase se arrastando. Uma cena deprimente e tão oposta a personalidade enérgica e por vezes até irritante de Monroe que se tornava duas vezes mais preocupante. Ele nem sequer conferiu quem estava na porta, apenas abriu e olhou para frente com uma expressão pouco amigável.

E para a completa surpresa dele teve logo de erguer o olhar, encarando os membros de seu próprio Esquadrão, vestindo armaduras completas e com as armas ainda nas costas. Ambos pareciam cansados, mas o Titã sorria largamente e o Arcano parecia apenas cansado.

— Saíram em missão e não me chamaram?

A voz do Caçador soava um pouco magoada enquanto observava seus dois melhores amigos, seus companheiros de esquadrão, sentindo-se ainda menor do que realmente era, além de uma vontade de apenas desaparecer. Aquela data realmente o deixava muito deprimido e seria impossível para qualquer um ignorar esse humor terrível.

— Não. Estávamos no Crisol.

— Ah...

Os olhos azuis prontamente baixaram para o chão, resignado. É claro que seus melhores amigos encontrariam o amor um no outro, eram exatamente o tipo de opostos que conseguiam se completar muito bem, não deveria ser nenhuma surpresa que tivessem usado os Dias Carmesim para provar ao mundo a força da união deles. Por um momento ele se arrependeu de não ter assistido, talvez tivesse parecido menos doloroso ver de longe.

O Arcano revirou os olhos em clara irritação antes de empurrar o Titã um pouco para o lado suavemente e então estender ao Caçador um arco, deixando o loiro completamente confuso. O Titã era claramente ruim em se expressar, mas o Arcano tinha a desvantagem de não poder falar, se expressando por gestos ou escrevendo.

O Caçador encarou o arco sem entender nada por alguns minutos. Era um belo arco, um tanto grande, feito para ser manejado por uma pessoa mais alta, mas estava belamente pintado de cor de rosa, com alguns símbolos brancos que em pouco tempo Monroe reconheceu como sendo o símbolo dos Dias Carmesim. Aquele arco devia ser nada menos que o famoso “O Voto”. O presente para os Guardiões que demonstrassem maior proficiência durante o evento.

Os dois tinham conseguido recebe-lo. Tinham provado diante do mundo a sua paixão ao derrotar outras duplas de Guardiões, tinham mostrado que eram inseparáveis, inquebráveis. E estranhamente era para ele que o arco estava sendo estendido. Ele demorou a estender a mão e aceita-lo, claramente confuso, os sentimentos um turbilhão confuso, sem ter a menor ideia do que aquilo tudo significava.

Com a graciosidade típica de sua classe o Arcano se ajoelhou a frente do pequeno Caçador vagarosamente... E colocou uma mão no ombro do Titã, forçando-o a se ajoelhar também, embora este o fizesse com bem menor graciosidade ou conforto, o barulho do metal da armadura batendo no chão sendo bastante desagradável.

— Monroe... Você nos aceitaria como seus namorados?

O Titã questionou, parecendo meio incerto de como fazer aquele convite que para outros poderia soar tão absurdo. Muitas das relações existentes na humanidade ainda eram como antigamente: duas pessoas. A maioria das pessoas estava habituada a pensar que esse era o normal, o certo. Por isso mesmo para o loiro toda a situação parecia estranha.

Não tinha sido chamado para participar do evento dos Dias Carmesim; as regras do evento eram muito claras ao dizer que duplas deveriam se enfrentar, casais. Eles eram um trio. Mas os dois tinham feito questão de vencer as partidas de Crisol durante aquele evento e obter o Arco para que pudessem dá-lo de presente ao Caçador.

Quando Monroe finalmente entendeu as palavras que tinha acabado de ouvir as lágrimas correram livres pelo rosto dele, a garganta parecendo fechar, as mãos segurando o arco e praticamente o abraçando enquanto o corpo tremia devido a toda a emoção que tomava conta dele.

Um sorriso muito discreto adornou os lábios do Arcano, mas em nenhum momento ele se moveu, aguardando pacientemente. O Titã não parecia ter o mesmo controle, inquieto, claramente ansioso para se levantar e consolá-lo, secar as lágrimas, mesmo quando elas eram resultado de emoções mais complexas e não tristeza.

O Caçador não conseguia encontrar a própria voz naquele momento. Tudo que conseguiu fazer foi largar o arco, encostando-o na parede suavemente, e se ajoelhar para ficar no mesmo nível que seu esquadrão antes de abraçar os dois homens com toda a força que se escondia por trás de seu corpo pequenino, emocionado demais para conseguir formular qualquer resposta muito coerente.

— Sim!

Foi tudo o que os dois precisaram ouvir de resposta. Com cuidado eles o envolveram, retribuindo o abraço, e quando as lágrimas cessaram entraram de vez no apartamento, deixando de dar aquele pequeno espetáculo no corredor normalmente silencioso dos apartamentos onde moravam. Entraram com Monroe no apartamento rosa e branco, se livraram das armaduras pesadas e se deixaram deitar na cama macia dele, um de cada lado, mantendo o corpo pequeno do Caçador no meio.

Por uma noite tudo que o Caçador quis foi permanecer aprisionado entre os dois corpos maiores e mais fortes daqueles que eram, a partir daquele momento, os dois namorados dele. Havia uma felicidade que fazia com que toda a tristeza de outrora fosse esquecida, dando um novo significado a aquela data. Porque ele nunca mais estaria sozinho durante dela.

Agora teria seus dois companheiros. Dois que não o julgavam por seu apetite sexual intenso, por seu _vício_... Eles o aceitavam e cuidavam, ajudavam como podiam, e lhe davam amor. E o Caçador sentiu-se mais que honrado naquele momento por ser o parceiro daqueles dois, a quem amava sinceramente.


	2. O Voto (M!Guardian x F!Guardian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eu sei que quando colocam o tema "O Voto" se refere ao arco que ganhamos durante o evento, mas... Minha cabeça fluiu para outro lado.

A Arcana Caelynn tinha o tipo de beleza exótica que a tornava destacável até mesmo entre os Despertos; sua pele azulada combinada com os olhos brilhantes de um azul mais escuro que o normal dava as pessoas a impressão de encarar o oceano profundo, os cabelos verde-azulados eram raspados do lado direito, o restante sendo curto e jogado para a esquerda. Sua túnica era impecável, enfeitada com ocasionais esmeraldas que a lembravam de casa.

Uma beldade como aquela não combinava com aquele tipo de ambiente sujo e desagradável, mas ali estava ela, adentrando mais um ninho de Colmeia que parecia estar abandonado. Não havia nenhum som no local; nada do suave rastejar de uma nova ninhada de vermes ou o pulsar suave dos ovos, nada dos passos pesados de um cavaleiro protetor. Era o silêncio de uma tumba... E no final aquele lugar não era diferente de uma.

Passar por aqueles corredores escuros era uma experiência incomoda, alguns dos túneis eram menores e ela precisava se abaixar, gerando uma sensação claustrofóbica a medida que avançava silenciosamente até uma área mais aberta, abaixando-se e tentando esconder-se atrás de algumas pedras para não ser percebida caso o que estava procurando estivesse por ali.

E estava. No centro daquele aposento amplo havia um enorme ogro, já derrotado. Em cima do corpo um homem pálido como a morte e de olhos de esmeralda parecia estar analisando alguma coisa. Cortava a carne morta do ogro e ia separando alguns pedaços com paciência, como se soubesse exatamente o que estava fazendo. Aquele não era o único cadáver de criatura da Colmeia no lugar, o chão estava coberto deles, por isso aquele homem estava coberto de sangue e outras substâncias.

Mesmo naquele estado Caelynn o achava lindo. Talvez não no sentido mais convencional da palavra, a aparência mais sinistra daquele Arcano certamente dava arrepios na maioria das pessoas, mas havia qualquer coisa de misteriosa e fascinante nele, por isso ela gostava tanto de observá-lo. Queria entendê-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo faltava alguma coragem para se aproximar, sem saber como começar uma conversa com alguém que estava basicamente perseguindo por meses.

Os olhos verdes se voltaram na direção dela por um instante e a Arcana voltou a esconder-se rapidamente atrás das pedras, torcendo para que sua presença não tivesse sido percebida realmente. Aguardou, ouvindo o som da lâmina alheia continuar a cortar a carne do ogro e relaxou aos poucos.

Ela sempre o encontrava em lugares como aquele. Ninhos completamente exterminados, locais onde a Colmeia tinha marcado presença... Era fácil rastreá-lo. Sempre que o Aranha tinha algum contrato que envolvia exterminar aquelas criaturas específicas ela chegava tarde demais para fazer qualquer coisa e ganhar a recompensa, mas não tarde demais para ter um vislumbre dele.

Por isso em algum momento ela tinha passado a sempre procurar por aqueles contratos sem se importar com recompensa. A verdadeira recompensa era vê-lo, principalmente se conseguisse passar mais tempo “com” ele. Talvez fosse uma sensação boba a de gostar de estar perto de um completo desconhecido a ponto de apegar-se dessa forma quando nunca sequer tinham trocado uma “oi”.

Não que ela esperasse por qualquer coisa. Era mais fácil daquele jeito, quando não tinha que se preocupar tanto se estava bonita, se estava bem arrumada, se deveria colocar um perfume mais atraente ou depilar as pernas... Porque mesmo Guardiões tinham alguns conceitos bem idiotas e antiquados sobre o que era bonito e desejável.

Aquele Guardião não parecia ter. Ele estava sempre ocupado demais, mergulhado até a cintura em gosma de Colmeia e tripas de inimigos derrotados, sempre focado no próprio trabalho sem realmente ter tempo para se preocupar com essas coisas. Sempre salvando o mundo, porque ela sabia muito bem que ele era o protetor da humanidade. O tão famoso “Jovem Lobo”. Ela só não sabia o nome dele.

De alguma forma quando falavam dele ninguém utilizava realmente o nome. Jamais tinha ouvido aquele nome pronunciado pela Vanguarda, ao menos não que soubesse, eram sempre títulos. Jovem Lobo. Herói da Humanidade. Andarilho do Universo. O homem que vingou a morte de Cayde-6. Ele parecia ter sido reduzido a apenas um monte de títulos.

E, mesmo sendo tão importante, ali estava ele, naquele buraco no fim do mundo, coberto de sujeira e arrancando pedaços de um ogro morto com toda a calma do mundo, como se fosse algo que ele fazia com frequência. E de fato era. Caelynn já tinha presenciado esse tipo de cena mais de uma vez, nem sempre com Ogros, mas quase sempre com criaturas da Colmeia de uma forma geral.

Em algum momento ela voltou a se erguer para ver como estavam os estudos alheios, querendo se certificar de que o outro Guardião ainda estava lá, mas se deparou com o cenário vazio. Ao lado do cadáver do Ogro estava apenas a cabeça do mesmo, com uma caixinha e um bilhete. Curiosa a Arcana se aproximou lentamente e recolheu a caixa, encontrando no interior bombons que pareciam particularmente apetitosos, e depois pegou o bilhete, curiosa. Em uma caligrafia elegante havia apenas uma frase:

_“Leve ao Aranha e aproveite a recompensa.”_

Por vários minutos Caelynn observou o bilhete e os bombons, confusa. Sempre tinha sido o tipo de Guardiã mercenária, gostava de contratos e de recolher recursos, quanto mais Lúmen tinha, mais ela estava feliz. Então ganhar aquele ogro de presente valia muito mais para ela do que os bombons que estava segurando, por mais que tivesse achado o gesto absolutamente adorável.

Pegou um dos bombons, experimentando o sabor do chocolate, curiosa porque não era algo que já tivesse provado antes. Chocolate era caro, um luxo mesmo no interior da Última Cidade, por isso ela nunca tinha se dado ao trabalho de comprar e experimentar. Fechou os olhos, encantada com o sabor, a forma como ia derretendo em sua boca, espalhando uma mistura do sabor do chocolate com um toque de fruta no interior.

Naquele momento ela fez **um voto** silencioso: ela se fortaleceria para poder, um dia, lutar ao lado dele. Para poder se aproximar do Jovem Lobo, conhecê-lo melhor, e um dia realmente poderia retribuir de alguma forma.


	3. Faca do Cupido (Crow/Guardian)

\- Antigamente os humanos falavam sobre uma criatura chamada Cupido que acertava as pessoas com flechas encantadas para fazer com que se apaixonassem. Imagens no banco de dados sugerem que o Cupido era um bebê com asas... Esquisito, não é?

Centelha tagarelava de forma distraída enquanto o Corvo terminava de trabalhar com algumas cargas para a isca de Furionatos. Andava fazendo mais testes, buscando formas mais eficientes de atrair e caçar essas criaturas; alguns de seus testes pareciam obter ótimos resultados, outros apenas misturas malcheirosas, o que era frustrante. Naquele dia em especial parecia não estar conseguindo nenhum resultado minimamente aceitável.

Estava exausto, por isso considerava que havia terminado por aquele dia. Podia esperar por outro nascer do sol antes de tentar de novo. Sentou-se no chão frio daquela sala sem graça que um dia havia sido um depósito, encolheu-se debaixo da própria capa e fechou os olhos, vendo Centelha flutuar para perto de si suavemente, parecendo entender que estava exausto demais naquele dia para realmente ouvi-lo.

Aquilo não era incomum. Muitas vezes estava tão cansado que não conseguia raciocinar direito, simplesmente porque o Aranha o deixava muito atarefado para que tivesse realmente tempo para descansar. Dormir se tornava um luxo algumas vezes. O Aranha tinha pressa de ver a Orla limpa, livre da influência de Xivu Arath, mas ele esquecia que se tratava da Deusa da Guerra da Colmeia e não apenas um inimigo comum que podia ser facilmente derrotado.

Mesmo com a ajuda do Guardião e de Osiris aquilo ainda era muito trabalho para fazer, e o Corvo nem sequer tinha certeza de que estava apto a esse trabalho. As vezes sentia-se tão pequeno, tão fraco, se comparado a tudo que ouvia de outros Portadores da Luz, especialmente porque sua maior referência era alguém que tinha lutado ao lado do Jovem Lobo.

O Corvo não tinha certeza de quanto tempo havia dormido daquela vez; pareceram apenas alguns segundos, como se tivesse apenas piscado longamente, e quase pulou do lugar em que estava quando ouviu o som um tanto pesado de passos no metal barulhento do chão. Poucos segundos depois pode ver o outro Portador da Luz entrando em seu espaço. Carregava a isca que havia dado a ele e parecia cansado, a armadura cor de rosa um tanto arranjada e suja de sangue seco dos inimigos já derrubados.

Sangue de Eliksni, de Cabais, de Colmeia. Sangue de criaturas que não estavam realmente no controle de sua própria vontade... Esse pensamento sempre deixava o Corvo um pouco deprimido. Não gostava de lembrar de quantas vidas Eliksni haviam se perdido.

— Você parece péssimo.

O Caçador comentou, se aproximando dele com uma expressão preocupada, o que fazia o Corvo perceber que não era exatamente uma crítica... Era um comentário preocupado. Monroe não era o tipo que sabia ser sutil quando era algo que ele realmente se importava.

— Foi um dia... Difícil.

— Estou percebendo. Tenho uma coisa pra você.

O Corvo se ergueu devidamente, tentando ajeitar suas roupas esfarrapadas e parecer um pouco mais apresentável, sem muito sucesso... Não que Monroe parecesse se importar quando estava em um estado considerado ainda pior. O Fantasma dele, Quinn, apareceu com suas cores neon e prontamente transmaterializou para cima da mesa uma faca com cabo preto e a lâmina parecendo brilhar em várias cores, o que chamou a atenção do Corvo prontamente.

Não se lembrava de ter visto nada desse tipo antes, era novidade... Aproximou-se, segurando a faca, sentindo a leveza da mesma, movendo-a entre seus dedos, sentindo como era fácil usá-la para se defender em qualquer ocasião. Fácil de manusear. Algo que poderia esconder em suas roupas e estar sempre preparado.

Os olhos dourados do Corvo se umedeceram um pouco diante do presente. Ele nunca tinha realmente recebido presentes... Mesmo as roupas que tinham não eram “presentes”, eram marcas de propriedade, tinham seu preço: lealdade. Vestia uma coleira, tinha o símbolo do Aranha estampado nele como se fosse uma propriedade devidamente marcada. Mas aquela faca era diferente. Era um presente.

E um presente muito útil porque serviria para auxiliá-lo em qualquer situação. Até mesmo se as coisas ficassem muito perigosas com o Aranha ou algum de seus comparsas, mesmo se a punição por se defender provavelmente envolvesse a sua morte e de Glint.

— É linda. Obrigado.

Monroe sorriu, parecendo satisfeito, e se aproximou um pouco mais dele. As duas mãos se ergueram ao rosto do Corvo, segurando-o gentilmente e puxando para baixo já que tinham uma diferença considerável de altura; o Caçador era surpreendentemente pequeno para um Guardião. Os lábios rosados, com sutil cheiro de fruta devido ao brilho labial, encostaram nos lábios mais frios do Corvo por um momento, dando um selinho gentil e que durou alguns segundos.

Quando o contato se partiu o loiro sorria de orelha a orelha, parecendo todo contente, recuando e recolhendo a isca novamente, deixando-a em seu devido lugar na mesa, o que indicava que o Corvo teria a chance de aprimorar a isca durante a ausência do Guardião. Ele estava partindo.

— Agora eu tenho que ir. Estão requisitando a minha presença na Última Cidade. Continue se cuidando, está bem?

— Você também...

A voz do Corvo soava mais rouca do que o normal, as bochechas coradas, o peso do corpo passando de um pé para o outro sem saber exatamente como agir diante de toda a situação, até que o Guardião de armadura cor de rosa desaparecesse pela porta. Centelha voltou a se aproximar do Corvo, parecendo analisar a faca.

— Eu acho que podemos chamar isso de Faca do Cupido?

— Ele não... Nós não...! Ele não gosta de mim desse jeito.

— Eu não vejo ele dando beijos no Aranha...

O Corvo cobriu o próprio rosto com a palma da mão direita, sentindo uma súbita vontade de se esconder do próprio Fantasma, o rosto quente ao ponto de quase parecer em chamas. Não sabia lidar com nada daquilo, não achava que estava pronto para nada daquilo. Não achava que fosse sequer digno desse tipo de atenção. Mesmo assim segurou a faca contra o peito, quase como se abraçasse o objeto, e sentiu seu coração bater em um ritmo diferente.


End file.
